Why Don't You Love Me? (GreenFlame SongFic)
by AliceStone25
Summary: (Fem! Lloyd/Kai) Now that Lloyd is a teenager, her feelings for a certain red ninja have changed. But one day, by accident, she thinks that Kai see's her like another one of the 'guys'. What will he say about it? (Based on the song "Why Don't You Love Me?" By Hot Chelle Rae)
1. Chapter 1

"UGH! Finally!"

A blond haired girl walks towards her bed, all the while a frown on her face. Falling face-flat in the pillow, she let's out a sigh.

Her name is Lloyd Garmadon. You may have heard of her because of the important roll she plays.

She is the all-powerful Green Ninja. A prophecy long ago had stated that only SHE could be able to defeat 'The Dark Lord.'

He would have never guessed that he'd have to go against his own daughter.

So, ever since finding out the truth, Lloyd had left her 'criminal' life to go train as a ninja with her uncle Wu & his disciples.

Everything had gone pretty well after that. They all got along and also turned into a great family.

Cole as the strong, independent guy that always knows what to do. Lloyd admires him.

Zane as the smart nindroid of the group. Always knowing everything about anything.

Jay as the funny, carefree person that could always put a smile on your face even in the darkest of hours.

Nya as the other female figure of the group that didn't help as a ninja, but as a samurai. Lloyd thought of her as a big sister.

And last but not least, Kai.  
Nya's older brother.  
The only member in the group that made her feel safe.  
Someone she could rely on.

And the reason why she had gone to her room in such a hurry.

Realizing her own thoughts, the blond shook her head trying to get rid of them, with a blush adorning her features.

"The Hell am I thinking?"

"I dunno. But with the face your making, I think I can take a guess."

Jumping slightly from the new voice, Lloyd turned towards the source.

There, standing in the doorway, was Nya. While walking to her own side of the room, the samurai spoke again.

"You left training early. Is everything OK?"

" _Should have known she'd be on to me."_ thought the blond.

"I'm just a little more tired than usual. That's all."

"Really? Then what a coincidence that you got 'tired' right after fighting against a certain hot head huh?"

" _DAMM IT NYA!"_ thought the blond once again.  
Looking at the blushing teen, Nya gave her a knowing look but didn't say anything. This only caused Lloyd to act more like a tomato.

Nya was the only one who knew about her crush on Kai. And the weirdest part is that she somehow seemed happy about the 2 of them.

It all started when he had saved her from the volcano. Back then she was a kid, so she didn't think much about him. But when that day came, the blond grew some deep respect for him.

And ever since, she had tried her best to make him proud. Prove him that it wasn't a mistake to save her instead of the fangblade.

Then, little by little, that respect grew into her first crush. But because of the age difference between them, Lloyd kept it all to herself.

However things are different now.  
She's no longer a kid.  
She had skipped childhood straight towards/past puberty.  
And now with the same age, perhaps she could get herself noticed.

"So what really happened?"

Lloyd got snapped back to reality and looked towards Nya. She had gotten close to the blond and was now sitting next to her, waiting for a reply.

Making sure that no one was around, the Green Ninja spoke.

"It was so embarrassing. He's probably laughing about it."

"I doubt it."

Lloyd could feel her face getting hot again and also her eyes getting watery. But she still refused to cry, even if it was only Nya the one there.

"Ok. Just tell me what happened. From the beginning."

Collecting her thoughts once again, the younger of the 2 whipped her eyes a bit and then spoke her mind.

"W-We were just training like usual. But then it was Kai's turn to teach me something. So we were fighting and then... T-Then... He hit me... You know..."  
Lloyd was a stuttering mess but Nya understood her friend's distress.

"It wasn't on purpose of course! It didn't hurt that much either since I'm not that big either way... He kept apologizing and... Everybody was teasing and saying that he probably forgot that I was a girl already ... I-I couldn't do anything but run off. I told them I was tired and they seemed to buy it..."

Before she could say anything else, Nya didn't care anymore and just pulled the blond into a hug. And at that moment, Lloyd broke down. Tears were streaming down her puffy red cheeks and she tried to keep herself low but was failing miserably.

"There, there."

Nya kept patting her back while more sobs escaped the younger ones lips. They stayed like that for a while, waiting for Lloyd to calm down.  
Once the sobs ceased, the samurai girl pulled away to look at the other female member of the team.

"I bet Kai forgot about it already."

"M-Maybe *Sniff* but that's not the problem..."

"What's botheri-?"

"Even as a teen I'm not pretty..."

With that being said, Nya finally put the pieces together. The fact that Kai hit her was not the issue here, but the young one felt like she wasn't 'good' enough in certain areas.

It was true that Lloyd wasn't big. In fact she seemed to be kind of average. But that wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

"Nya..."

Lloyd spoke softly and the samurai girl turned her way.

"To date Jay, what did you do? I mean is there some sort of secret?"

Thinking carefully on her next words, Nya said:  
"Just be yourself."

With a couple of sniffs, the blond haired girl turned to her companion in disbelief.

"Myself?"

"Yup. If a guy can't accept you for who you are, then he's not the guy for you. And trust me, Kai likes you for YOU."

"Nya I know your being nice and all, but I really doubt he'd ever think of me in that way."

"Of course he does! Who knows him better than his own sister? You don't have to change Lloyd. All you have to do is show him all of your amazing virtues!"

"What virtues? All I've ever been good at is at being the Green Ninja. And that technically doesn't count."

Nya started to think for a bit. And then some ideas came to mind. All she had to do was convince Lloyd.

"Do you trust me?"

"..."

"Well?"

Looking at the ground for a bit, the blond girl thought about the situation at hand. She was tired of hiding her feelings, and was also tired of being scared all the time.  
All she wanted was to get the confession off her chest, and if Kai rejected her, she'd respect that decision. So building up some courage, Lloyd looked up once again, ready with an answer.

"Y-Yes..."

A comforting smile crept itself along Nya's face, and at that moment Lloyd knew she made the right decision.

"Then let's go!"

The black haired female pulled the blond to her feet and started to push her towards the exit.

"Um... Where are we going again?"

"We're gonna try to get stubborn old Kai to notice you."

A blush appeared once again, and Lloyd merely followed, desperate enough to do as the other girl said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

" _This day can't get any worse!"_

That's what Kai Smith had thought a couple of minutes ago. Before he found himself in 'Dragon Clean Duty'.

Kicking a bucket in front of him, the fire ninja placed the bag full of 'fertilizer' next to him while sitting down on The Bounty's deck.

He started massaging his temples in annoyance while trying to clear his head. He had accepted this job just to do that, but it kept going back to the events that happened not even an hour ago.

" _I'm such an idiot..."_  
He thought for the hundredth time.

The image of Lloyd's pained expression kept repeating itself over and over again. It wasn't usual for him to think about something for so long, but considering it involved Lloyd, the matter was important.

During training he had made one of the most embarrassing things ever. Punch the poor girl square in the chest.

At first when it happened he didn't know what the fuzz was about. He hadn't even punched THAT hard. But once he saw her in the ground, covering herself in the breast area and trying to hold back tears, he understood with a small blush covering his cheeks.

The teasing comments from the others didn't help at all either.

" _Hahahaha what's the matter Kai? Never seen a GIRL before?"_  
Cole had said.

" _Man, now that's something you don't see everyday huh? You OK over there Lloyd?"_  
Had asked Jay, and Lloyd merely nodded.

Zane had went to see if Lloyd had any sort of major injury, but they were lucky enough that she was fine. The Green Ninja simply said 'Its ok' to all of Kai's apologies and left to her room claiming to be tired.

The others bought it too easily, but Kai knew that she was still angry at him.

After all the laughs that occurred, he had gone with Sensei Wu to ask for advice. But in the end, chickened out because of the fact that he had practically 'felt' his niece.

So in the end, he just took whatever job that could be found to get his mind off of the beautiful blond haired ninja.

Kai accepted his crush on Lloyd just about a month ago. But it had been taking some getting used to the fact that he was in love with a child.

It may sound harsh, but it was odd for Kai to realize that he had been in love with her ever since the beginning.

Before he saved her from the exploding volcano, the brunette had thought a lot about how to unlock his true potential.

He felt some sort of hatred towards the little blond for taking his dream away from him. And because of that, he was hesitant on what to chose.  
Her or The Fangblade.

But in the end, he decided that she would have to be The Green Ninja. If it was destiny, than they might have to be a reason.

And now, he didn't regret that decision. She was one of the best in the group. Ever since her growing spurt, Lloyd had turned into a leading figure.  
She may not be the best, but she was very mature for her 'actual' age.

When the blond stayed with them to train, she gave it everything she had but still acted like a child.  
And for some reason, Kai liked that about her.  
He found himself thinking about her sweet smile, her blabbering behavior, her creative mind, etc.

And when she grew up... The heat was real.

Her sweet smile has turned into a cute laugh.  
Her soft curly hair turned longer and softer.  
Her vibrant green eyes filled with child-like wonder were still the same, but with determination burning like an eternal flame.

"Aaaand now I'm being cheesy."

Throwing the bag into a trash can nearby, the brunette headed towards his room shared with the boys.

Lloyd had moved to Nya's room recently because of the sudden change. It would be uncomfortable for her to be in a room filled with boys.

Even though he agreed with his sisters logic, Kai couldn't help but feel nostalgic about the matter. Her bed used to be next to his, and he sometimes found himself staring at her in her sleep.  
Very cute sight indeed.

Inside the room, were Cole & Jay playing videogames. Upon noticing the brunette's presence, Cole was the first to speak.

"Took you long enough. Dinner's been ready hours ago!"

Raising a questioning brow, Kai asked:

"Since when do you guys wait for me anyway?"

This time, Jay was the one who put his controller down (After putting pause of course) and replied:

"Sensei said that dinner is a moment where we spend time together like a 'family' so he made us wait until you were done. Thanks a lot hot-head."

"That sounds too cheesy even for him." Replied Kai.

With no hesitation, Cole put both controllers back in the shelf and then smacked the fire ninja's head while pushing him away. Kai didn't even have to react.

"HEY!"

"C'mon hot-shot! You don't want to keep your _girlfriend_ waiting do you?"

With a blush crept on his face, Kai looked like a living tomato thanks to the characteristic colour of his ninja outfit.

"Lloyd is NOT my girlfriend..."  
Trying to keep himself low.

"Wow hold up Kai! I never said anything about Lloyd."

"Yeah Kai. What if Cole was talking about one of your many fan girls!"

"Sure. Because we get fans for dinner all the time."

With his voice dripping in sarcasm, the fire ninja made his way to the dinning room with both Cole & Jay laughing in the background.

Once the 3 of them reached the table, they were greeted by the sight of Sensei Wu meditating in his usual spot.

Then, out of the kitchen, came both Zane & Lloyd with many plates for everyone.  
Zane placed the food, while Lloyd served the drinks.

"Sup guys? What do you all want to drink?"

Lloyd asked with such a carefree tone in her voice that it almost seemed like nothing had happened. But still there was that awful feeling of guilt inside of the fire ninja.

"Mmmm I'll just take the usual Pepsi Lloyd." Replied Cole.

"Oh! oh! Me too! I'm in the mood of some Coca-Cola imitation!"  
Replied Jay

"Uh... I guess I'll just have one too.." Said Kai with an unsure tone.

"You sure? We got some Sprite too... I know how much you like it so I just figured... Ya know.."  
Lloyd appeared a little unsure herself, but then composed it for a bit.  
On the other hand, Kai was surprised to see that the girl had learned his personal tastes in the first place.

"Oh! then I'll have that then.. Please.."

"S-Sure! Coming right up!"

And just like that, she vanished into the kitchen once again. He could have sworn he saw a blush, but didn't question it.  
Instead, the fire ninja stared at the last place where the young one went into, all the while a love-struck gaze in his eyes.

"I have seen that look before. Anything you'd like to share Kai?"

The brunette flinched at the new voice so close to him. Turning around, he was met with a white beard.

Of course it had to be Sensei.

"Ah.. N-No! Why you ask? He he he.."

"No reason in particular."

Sensei Wu let the matter drop, but it didn't mean he had believed him. He HAD seen that look before. It was the same look he used to give to Misako (Lloyd's mother) when they were young.

That thought made him chuckle internally. If that was true, than it meant the brunette was actually developing something for his, he guessed, niece.

If it were him, Sensei wouldn't mind. Because he knew that Kai would do anything for her.

After that everyone scattered around the table, sitting down with their plates in hand.  
The Green Ninja came back with a tray full of the desired drinks for everyone.

Once she had put them down, Lloyd sat down across from Jay, one seat between her and Kai.  
The fire ninja found it odd since she'd usually sit next to him to talk about many things of the day.

But now thinking more about it, this assured his suspicions that the blond was still mad at him.  
With that in mind, he stared down at his plate with nothing else to say.

"Nya?! Where's the food?! I'm starving!" yelled the earth ninja.

"Coming right up! Be patient!"

"I've been patient for hours thanks to this idiot right here!"

Usually Kai would reply with a comment of his own, but due to the prior circumstances, he stayed silent.

He didn't notice the blond haired girl looking at him with concern.

"Hey! That idiot is my brother so knock it off!" Nya said with a smirk while walking in with a tray.

Placing it in the middle of the table, she removed the top and revealed some delicious stew. Filled with meat, potatoes and a couple of veggies.

Next there was another tray filled with Mini Cupcakes. Everyone was so hungry that they merely grabbed everything in sight as quickly as possible.

Taking a handful of stew, Kai started to move the spoon around since he was in his own thoughts. He was trying to find a way to get Lloyd to forgive him.

On the other hand, Lloyd started to think that maybe Kai was disgusted with her. He was clearly ignoring her so there must of been a reason.

" _Nya's plan isn't gonna work!"_

That little voice in her head kept nagging. Letting out a sigh, she took a mini cupcake and started munching.  
Jay followed her example and took a bite.

"Ohhhhh! What is this goody from heaven!?"

"What the heck are you blabbering about Jay?"  
Said Cole with a spoon in his right hand.

"You gotta try these cupcakes! They're the greatest thing ever!"

"Ha! I'll be the judge of that! Let's see Zane."

Curious about the matter, everyone who hadn't taken one grabbed a cupcake and took a bite. The looks in their faces were priceless.

"Oh.. Geez..."  
Said Cole.

"Am I dead? Dreaming maybe?"  
Questioned Kai.

"My parameters indicate that you are still breathing Kai, so I believe the answer is, no." Answered Zane

"Zane... This time you outdid yourself!" Said Cole once again.

"Yeah! Not bad for a nindroid!"  
Spoke Jay this time.

"Thank you. But this time wasn't my turn to cook."

Everyone stopped for a minute to state at the white ninja in disbelief. He was the BEST cook among them, so this dish not being made by him shocked them all a lot.

"What?! If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"I do not know. When I went to the kitchen, Nya & Lloyd were already there telling me to set up the meal."

Silence filled the room for a bit, until the red ninja spoke up again.

"Well sis! I knew you were a cook but I never thought much about it."

"What are you talking about? You know as well as I do that I can't cook do desserts without them looking like a living rock."

Remembering a time when his sister prepared some donuts, Kai shuddered at remembering the horrible taste.

"Then that means..."

Now all eyes were on the little blond sitting next to Samurai X. She kept munching in the small cupcake with a blush covering her features.

"You are a very excellent cook, my niece." Sensei Wu broke the ice first.

"T-Thank you Uncle.."

"Yeah! This is probably the best I've ever tried!"  
Replied Jay

"I agree! Trust me Lloyd! I'm an expert in cupcakes and these have been approved!"  
Kai said causing Lloyd's blush to appear once again.

"If... If you want I can bake some more later.."

"Man lucky Kai! Getting all the goods just because his best pal knows how to cook!"  
Said Jay, but then corrected himself when he saw his girlfriend's disapproving gaze.  
"I-I mean your also great Nya!"

"I know right? I mean I guess I am kind of lucky. She's the best friend I've ever had!"  
Kai kept eating blissfully with no care in the world.

"Uhhhhh you mean GIRLFRIEEEEEND?"  
Jay teased.

"S-Shut it guys!"

Laughter erupted in the room from every corner. Kai's face still had a tint of red in his face, and now everybody could clearly see his liking to the Green Ninja.

Everybody except herself, for she had left the room before anyone could notice.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Night time had come faster than anyone could expect. The moon was shining brightly in the sky, but a couple of clouds would block it from time to time.

The Bounty was silent. Only a couple of snores could be heard if you played close attention.  
Kai would know since he's still awake.

After some time of thinking things straight, he came to the conclusion that Lloyd wasn't mad. It would be hard for her to stay mad at anyone either way.

But her behavior during dinner time was kind of strange. One minute he was having a laugh with the others, and in another she was gone.

That worried him a bit, but still he didn't question it.

Giving up on sleep, the ninja dressed in red tip toed out of the room. It would be pretty easy because, thanks to the many snacks the others had, they were gonna be knocked out for a while.

He now headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Perhaps that could help him to get his mind on track again.

In the way to the kitchen, was Nya & Lloyd's shared room. Curiosity took the best of him, and so he decided to take a peek.

Near the window, he could clearly see a mess of black hair under the covers of his sister's bed. But he didn't see any sign of blond. In fact, there wasn't even a lump in the Green Ninja's bed.

If Kai was worried before, he was panicking right now.  
Searching in all the corners of The Bounty, he couldn't find anything.

The Kitchen. Empty.  
The basement. Empty.  
Sensei's room. Empty.  
Training area. Em-.. Oh...

With that last thought, the brunette headed towards the designed area.  
While walking up the stairs, he started to hear some muffled voices.  
And while he came closer, the muffled voices started to form words. Of a singing voice.

" _ **See I can't wake up. I'm living a nightmare that keeps playing over again."**_

" _What is that?"_

Thought Kai. He got to the training area, and now began searching around. It was kind if small, so it wouldn't be that hard.

" _ **Locked in a room, so hung up on you, and you're cool with just being friends..."**_

" _Is that... Lloyd?"_

Now listening to the voice a but more, he recognized it to be his friend's. If he learned anything from sappy romance movies with Nya, its that Lloyd was talking about a one-sided love.

Now more curious than ever, Kai followed the voice that lead to somewhere behind the training dummies.

" _ **Left on the sidelines.**_ **  
** _ **Stuck at a red light.**_ **  
** _ **Waiting for my time.**_ **  
** _ **And I can't see... Why don't you love me?"**_

In the end of the verse, Kai had finally found her. The blond haired girl was sitting at the very edge of the ship, her legs laying over the borderline.

Her expression seemed like one filled of sadness, but also a hint of disappointment. Probably with herself if Kai would guess.

" _ **Touch me! Tell me I'm your everything, the air you breathe!**_ **  
** _ **And why don't you love me? Baby...**_ **  
** _ **Open up your heart tonight cause I can be all that you need!... Oh...**_ **  
** _ **Why don't you love me?..."**_

With his full attention placed in her, Kai noticed how beautiful her voice was. Unfortunately, it was being used for a sad purpose.

The song Lloyd was singing sounded like one a heart broken person would sing. And thanks to her facial expressions, the fire ninja knew that she had been hurt.

Many emotions came to him at once.

Jealousy. For the guy that had been lucky enough to date such beautiful maiden.

Sadness. For she had chosen someone else instead of him.

Anger. Against the SAME guy for breaking his Blondie's pure heart.

Disappointment. With himself for not being there for her. This could have happened a long time ago, and she was still hurting.

But bin the end, anger won against all the other mixed up feelings inside of him.

" _When I get my hands on that bastard he's going to wish-"_

"Why don't you love me, Kai?"

It was meant to be a whisper, but the brunette heard it loud and clear. Looking back at Lloyd in disbelief, he noticed that she was now crying.

" _Lloyd... Loves... Me?"_

Kai's heart felt like it had just run a marathon. He just couldn't believe that someone like HER would fall for someone like HIM.

That's when something that Nya told him earlier came back, and now he understood the hidden meaning.

He had asked if Lloyd was OK, and Nya replied that she was fine. But she also added:

" _You should go see her though. I mean, she does care a LOT about you."_

And just like that, she has left. Kai didn't even have time to think, but now he knew what Nya meant.

Lloyd loved him.  
She loved him back.  
And he had hurt her.  
She thought that he didn't love her.  
When in reality she was the most important person in his life (besides his sister).

And he was gonna make sure that she got the message.

/

"Why don't you love me, Kai?"

Lloyd couldn't help but break down right there. The tears wouldn't stop coming, but she didn't do anything to stop them  
She needed this.  
If she was ever gonna get over Kai.

Back in dinner time, when he had called her his 'Best Friend', she felt honored.  
But also sad.

That meant what she had feared from the very beginning.  
He saw her like a friend.  
And she respected that decision.  
She couldn't force anything into him of course.  
But still, the thought of never being able to confess her feelings, and maybe witnessing him going out with someone else, was too much to handle.

So to get it over with, she decides to come here. To the training grounds in the middle of the night so no one would question her.

Deep down inside, she still thought she would never stop loving him. So she was just gonna gave to live with it.

" _My focus needs to be somewhere else either way..."_

She thought, while remembering the whole reason why she was with them in the first place. They were just training her to control her powers and later defeat her father on battle and save Ninjago.

Lloyd didn't have time to think of such matters. Once she defeats Lord Garmadon, she will leave them all. And hopefully forget about them all. The pain would go away like that.

" _ **See I'm just too scared, to tell you the truth, cause my heart ache can't take anymore..."**_

" _That voice..."_

The Green Ninja looked up with her puffy red eyes and stared at the figure of Kai getting close to her.

"K..Kai?..."

Her voice was still hoarse but she didn't care. Kai had been there. He must have heard her sing.

What did he think?  
Why did he follow her anyway?

Trying to push everything aside, Lloyd tried to focus on the lyrics instead.

" _ **Broken and bruised. Longing for you and I don't know what I'm waiting for..."**_

"I love you Lloyd..."

That's when she realized that he was no longer singing, but actually placing his hand gently under her chin.

Her green eyes reflected on his brown ones, and she couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Since when have you been the romantic type?"

A smirk placed itself in Kai's lips, and he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I have my moments."

Laughing a bit at his face, Lloyd smiled at him but then looked down at her lap and asked in a soft tone:

"Why did you come here?"

The smirk disappeared, and his eyes were comforting once again.

"You went in your room... So I went looking for you... At least you should leave a message whenever you go sneaking around. People will get worried.."

Lloyd went back to smiling at his concern. Then, she remembered that Kai had confessed to her just minute ago. A blush dusted her cheeks and then she covered them with her palms.

Kai noticed her actions and just laughed at her cuteness. Making a daring move, the fire ninja placed his arm around his little love and pulled her against his chest.

If Lloyd was blushing before, now she was on fire (A/N Get it? XD... Sorry)

Feeling the blond's discomfort, he removes his arm and looked at her.

"You OK?"

"Yeah... its just... I wanna ask something.. But I dunno how to say it.."

"Whatever it is, I'll be truthful.. Promise."

Seeing that determination in his eyes like in usual battles, the Green Ninja decided to given it a try.

"Alright... What you said earlier... When you.. L-Loved me... Did you mean it?"

Kai was surprised with the question, but also found it reasonable. He stared at Lloyd for a bit. He was gonna confess to the the girl if his dreams so he had to do it right.

"Yes... I did..."

"Why?"

Taken off guard with this, he answers with a question of his own:

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

The question struck him like lighting. Thinking a bit about it, he found it hard to answer. But not because he couldn't find reasons, in fact, he had a lot of them. The thing was how to make her believe him.

Even though it sounded cheesy, he decided to speak from the heart. Thinking about some reasons, he stared at the young one in front of him, and his heart skipped a beat.

He really did love her.

"Lloyd... You've always been so kind, creative, smart & skilled as a kid. You were extremely cute. If I'm honest, I've always loved you. As a little girl you always trained so hard. You never gave up. No matter the up's and down's you would always fight back.

And when you grew up, all if those virtues only intensified. But now, you're also a leader, a caring person, a fighter, powerful, loyal, beautiful... Honestly I can't express how I feel about you with words since... You're too perfect for someone like me...

But I do want you to know that I love you.."

He felt EXTREMELY cheesy. But he also couldn't deny that those were his feelings. Before completing his train if thought, a pressure came against him and clutched to dear life.

It was a crying Lloyd.  
But those tears were of happiness.

"Kai... I-I... I love you too! There! I said it!"

It all took him off guard, but Kai didn't seem to mind. In fact, he hugged back, but not before gently grabbing her chin once again.

They're eyes locked, and soon so did their lips.  
The kiss was short and sweet, because it was new to both of them. Then they pulled away and snuggled together.

"We should probably go back inside." said Lloyd with a small yawn.

Kai chuckled at this and then pat the blond's head.

"We should... But... Gravity increased on me soooooo... Can't move!"

Lloyd laughed a bit at her lover's joke and merely snuggled deeper until falling asleep.

The morning was filled with teases, confessions and training...  
LOTS of training from Sensei Wu...

 **THE END!**


End file.
